


I have never been struck by a wonder like this

by Louis_Harry



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Banter, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_Harry/pseuds/Louis_Harry
Summary: Five times Eric watches a video of Dele and him and one time he decides to take matters into his own hands OR: How Eric realises his feelings for Dele by watching Youtube videos





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this is it, my first fanfiction in the Football Fandom and also in general. Two guys (Eric and Dele) finally got me to try and write a fanfiction and this is the result. English is not my native language so please excuse grammatical errors and spelling mistakes!! I will go over this again once I have more time after my final exams.  
> This is fiction! I don't own these people, so this is basically just all of my headcanons thrown into one story! 
> 
> **Important:** Things they've said in the interviews are **bold** and are marked like this: ------- text ------- and i've already linked the videos. I also have three Flashbacks in this, but they're marked too. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I've invented that international break in part 4, so just pretend that they won 2 games and are in foreign city somewhere in Europe. Thank you!
> 
> The title is from Xavier Naidoo's 'Ich kenne nichts (das so schön ist wie du)' and I was listening to a lot of his songs while writing this.  
> I hope you have fun with this and please leave feedback!! ♥ Thank you for reading!

**1**

It all started on twitter. Because, let's be real, everything always started there. Eric should have known. He also should've stayed away from his mentions there... but that's exactly where he was right now, looking through all kinds of different tweets. 

Eric was bored at home after an exhausting day of training, lounging on his couch with some film playing on TV in the background. His two dogs were lying on the floor dozing, because the dog sitter had tired them out in the afternoon.

Eric turned his attention to twitter again and started to scroll. Every now and then he stopped to read a tweet, smiled or sometimes frowned, then resumed scrolling through his mentions.

However, one particular tweet made him stop completely. 

_@COYS4everr: @Dele_Alli @ericdier soo when's your wedding? All these sappy couple videos of you make me jealous af :( You're too cute♥♥ #idiotsinlove_

Eric stared at the screen, shook his head and read the tweet again, this time slower so he could make sure that he hadn't misread it.  
But the tweet didn't change or disappear. It stayed and Eric's thoughts started running wild. It was not like he hadn't read tweets like that before. There were hundreds of tweets which basically said the exact same thing. He had even read a few similar ones just a few minutes ago. 

So, why was this tweet making his head turn and his heart beat faster? This shouldn't be happening at all. Him and Dele were best FRIENDS, brothers even, but they definitely weren't a married couple. 

All their teammates and people on the internet who said otherwise could kindly fuck off. Not really, but this whole thing was messing with his head and Eric didn't need that right now. Or ever. It was way too much to think about.

Suddenly, he felt too tired to deal with twitter, so he logged off and decided to call it a day. It was only 8 am but he needed to get up early tomorrow to walk the dogs, make breakfast and then wait for Dele to pick him up before training.  
Eric got ready and laid down in bed, switching off the lights. Now he only had to fall asleep quickly so that his thoughts couldn't even try to keep him awake.

One hour and countless turns from one side to another later, Eric gave up on sleep for the time being. He was too restless, needed to get up and walk for a few minutes. 

So he got up and started to pace the corridor. The tweet was still so present in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Eric _**had**_ to know what that fan meant by 'couple videos'. Of course, Eric had an inkling but he needed to know for sure. **NOW.**

Thus, he went back on twitter and searched for the twitter handle. Eric quickly found the account and scrolled through the tweets. After a few moments he found a thread with links to a few Youtube videos of Dele and him: 

_@COYS4everr: Because y'all asked me for links... here you are &you can thank me later ;) Hope you enjoy their love as much as me!_

Eric immediately clicked on the first one, while deliberately ignoring the whole tweet, more specifically: the one word he didn't want to think about. Not now at least.

\-------

It was an [interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgtEbtUdi2E) of Harry, Dele and him reflecting on the 3-2 win over Germany after the friendly match. He still remembered the elation and the unbounded joy he'd felt that day, especially after having scored the winning goal during the last few minutes. 

After the game, all the guys had been floating on a high; dancing, shouting and hugging on the field and later in the changing room. The win had felt big and special somehow, maybe because they had just beaten the world champions in their stadium despite having been down 2 goals by halftime. Comebacks always made the win feel even better.

Dele had missed an absolute sitter but luckily Eric had come to his rescue and had actually suceeded in hitting the back of the net with his shot. GOD, the shit Eric had given Dele that day... 

It had started in the changing room, but unfortunately the staff had ushered the team out towards the bus before Eric could even start with the good part.  
And then he had also been stopped by a reporter who had wanted to have a quick chat about the match. Eric had obliged and had talked about the game and his feelings for a moment, when suddenly Harry and Dele had come into view behind him.  
Of course, being Dele and Harry, they'd stopped because they knew how much Eric hated distractions during interviews. He just always wanted to get the thing over with as fast as possible. 

The next thing he'd felt was a squeeze to his neck. He'd instantly known that it had been Dele and thus had started to plan his little payback. 

The opportunity for just that had arisen only a few moments later. The reporter had asked him about the two Spurs teammates and Eric hadn't needed to think about his next words.  
**„They deserve it just as much as me. You know, they were brilliant. Obviously Harry getting his goal. Dele missing.“**

Immediately after he had uttered these words, he had looked over to the younger one and had started to laugh. Dele had indeed looked a bit embarrassed. Payback successful! 

After Harry, the reporter had asked Dele for a statement.  
**„It's a great feeling to come away with a win and to do it with these boys makes it even better. And thankfully I had Eric to save me after that miss.“**

Fortunately for all the people present -especially himself-, Eric hadn't been in the shot then, otherwise everyone would've seen his slightly flushed cheeks and the dreamy smile that he couldn't have prevented from taking over his face. 

\-------

Dele got into the habit of making Eric blush by comlimenting him - mostly unintentionally - but Eric lived for praise from people close to him. It meant a lot to him, and it felt even bigger when it came from Dele. Comliments from Dele were always special, not because they were so rare, quite the opposite actually. Dele loved to praise people for their good performances in training or during a match, but also for smaller things like a good assist or an particularly beautiful pass. 

No, the special thing about them was, that Dele was just so sincere _every fucking time_. Every nice word was accompanied by a smile and a pat on the back or -in Eric's case- a roll-around on the grass and a jump on his back. Dele was creative in that matter. 

In return, Eric also made no secret of the pride he felt for Dele. On the contrary, he tried to tell the other man as often as possible. 

It didn't matter when: After a loss, after a win, after training or on the car ride home. For Eric there was always an opportunity, a quiet moment for him to whisper „I'm proud of you.“ in Dele's ear.  
Dele always acted bashful after, but it was true. And he shouldn't forget it. _**EVER**_. And Eric would make sure of that. Always. 

**2**

Eric wasted no time in clicking the next link on the list. He recognized the video straight away. It was the [ Roommates Quiz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ji5glJFhyAk) they'd done during the Euros. Quite a few people in the comments had asked for a video of them, so one afternoon they were requested to film a short one for the official youtube channel. 

Each one had had to answer five questions about the other one; the answer obviously supposed to be correct for each one. Eric had tried his luck first. 

\------- 

The first question had been about the team against which Dele had scored his first professional goal. Eric hadn't even needed the three options. He had known the answer by heart.

Dele, however, had seemed a bit surprised at Eric's correct answer. **„How did you know that** [I scored my first goal against Cambridge City]?“ he had asked. Eric had felt put on the spot after the question, thus he had only answered with a short **„Good guess“** and a small smile. 

\------- 

Up to this day, Eric still couldn't understand Dele's query, considering Dele himself had been the one to tell him about the goal multiple times. 

Dele had first told him about it during their first ever movie night at Dele's house. They'd spent the first part of the evening watching a movie and the better part of the night talking about their lives, families and friends. 

At the beginning of their friendship they'd spent a lot of time getting to know as much as possible about each other. During training or lunch, in the changing room or in the car – they had been talking to each other constantly. This way, they'd become joined at the hip almost immediately. It had just happened like that. 

Nowadays, no one batted an eye anymore when they were rolling around on the grass or tried new ['wrestling moves'](https://www.instagram.com/p/BCIsg5aO8NC/) in training. It was just typical 'DeleandEric' behaviour and all the guys had gotten used to it by now and just didn't bother these days. 

Sometimes, the gaffer had to interrupt them in the midst of warming up because they would laugh way too loud or talk too much. Then, their team mates would only roll their eyes or smile fondly at the two adults, play-fighting or clutching their stomachs while laughing, and go on with their own exercises. 

It was a normal occurance now, a routine even. Which brought him back to the video. 

\------- 

The last question about Dele made him stop again.  
The card had asked him about Dele's guilty pleasure food and one look at the other man had sufficed for him to know the answer. **„He likes a little cinema. I'll go with popcorn, please.“**

Dele, of course, had expected him to get this answer right, solely because the two of them had had many movie nights before. 

\------- 

Today, nearly two years later, Eric still remembered their first movie night in detail. It had been Dele's idea, hell, Dele even had persuaded him to go along with the „Bestest movie night in the existence of movie nights“ (Dele's words not his). 

Flashback: On that day Eric knocked on Dele's door at eight o'clock sharp. On the short drive over he had bought a few snacks and two bottles of coke so as not to arrive empty- handed. 

But when Dele opened the door, Eric nearly dropped his purchases. There were at least 15 blankets and 50 pillows spread out on the floor in front of Dele's TV. 

„What did you do to your floor Dele? You have a perfectly fine couch here...And why the fuck do you have so many pillows?“ he asked, fairly flabbergasted. „Hello Dele. Thank you so much for inviting me to this incredible movie night! I owe you one!“ Dele tried to (badly) impersonate him.  
Eric just moved past his friend without reacting to his bad imitation. „Where can I put these?“ He pointed at his bag. „Just put them over there“ Eric followed Dele's pointer finger. 

Over there, in the corner of the room, Dele had set up a table, which was already ladden with snack food for probably more than 5 people and exactly nine bottles of fanta, coke and sprite. 

„Dele, who else was supposed to come to your movie night?“ Eric had to ask because no way all of this was only for the two of them. „Only you. Why are you asking?“ „Why am I asking? Well, maybe because you bought snacks and drinks for over half a dozen of people. Also there are about 50 pillows on the floor... in front of your couch.“ 

Eric was a bit perplexed, yet secretly relieved. For a few minutes, he had really thought there were more people to come, maybe a few of Dele's friends. But they were alone. Good. 

„Well, the snacks and drinks are mostly left over from my last movie night“ Dele started playing with his hands „and I didn't know which snacks you like best so I bought a few more things“. He stopped talking to see Eric's reaction to his last words. 

Eric softened immediately. „I'm sorry Del! I was just a bit surprised and maybe a bit disappointed because...“ he chose his next words carefully so as not to come across as too possessive and anti-social „because i wanted a quiet night. With you. It's my first movie night so you've got to ease me into this slowly, you know.“ 

'Good move Dier' he thought to himself. 'Just add a funny few words to distract from the serious confession. A++ work, truly.'  
The younger man just smiled and then gestured for Eric to sit down onto the blankets while he fetched a few snacks and a bottle of coke and fanta. „A few years ago I created the greatest drink. You should try it.. I'll make you one too“ Dele called from the other side of the room. 

A few minutes later, Dele pressed a glass into his hand. „Here it is. It's called 'fantoke' and in my humble opinion it's the best soft drink ever“ „You're so full of shit mate“ „Thank you Dier. You're too kind“ came back, laced with sarcasm. Both of them erupted in laughter. Eric already knew that it would become a great evening.

\--- Everything was always so uncomplicated with Dele and Eric cherished that in their friendship. Whenever he was in a bad mood, sulking about one or another thing, Dele was the one who could lift his spirits again by telling a silly story, tickling him and making him laugh. The other boys had already taken notice of this special 'skill' and sent Dele to „cheer his man up“ from time to time. It worked every time. ---

Dele sat down next to Eric, promptly bundled himself up in two blankets, snuggled closer to him and put his head on Eric's shoulder. Eric was a bit surprised at the immediate physical closeness but at the same time he enjoyed the weight of Dele leaning on him, his hair tickling Eric's ear. It felt comfortable, good even. Maybe a bit too good, in retrospect. 

Halfway through the first movie, Eric's eyelids started to droop and his head tipped forwards before he startled awake again. 

„Hey, are you falling asleep on me? Is the film that bad?“ Dele asked from his position next to Eric. „No, I'm just a bit knackered and movies always make me even more tired. I'm sorry“ „Don't be sorry. I wanted to talk to you anyways, so it's kinda good that I can turn off the TV now“ Dele reassured him while sitting up straight again. 

Dele went on: „With this movie night I wanted to thank you“ „For what?“ Eric interrupted with a questioning look. He was more than a bit surprised at the turn the evening was taking right now.  
„Please don't interrupt me with this okay? I'm going to start again“ 

Dele took a deep breath and resumed again „I want to thank you for being such a great friend. You're my best friend at the club. I feel like I connected with you straight away and it doesn't feel like we've only known each other for such a short time! And I don't know if you've noticed it... but you, you're looking after me. I don't know if you do it unconsciously or not but it means a lot to me and it helps me. It makes me feel at ease here in London and yeah.. you make it easier for me to get used to everything... so thank you again. I just needed to get this off my chest, so sorry if you think it's weird.“ 

Dele's confession left Eric speechless. No one had ever said something like this to him. He needed to make sure that Dele knew that.

„Dele, hey Del look at me“ Eric put his hand around Dele's shoulder „This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me, really. Uhm.. I should be thanking you too because you also make it easier for me. I moved here from Portugal... and it was hard. Still is sometimes. So many things are different here and I also have to get used to it. And you're quite good at taking my mind off of certain things. You're already a great friend and I'm glad I've got you here with me ... so yeah.“ 

Both of them looked at each other, expectantly waited for the other one to break the silence. Dele was the first one to do so.

„These confessions scream for a hug to seal our friendship“ Dele said before putting his arms around Eric's back and his face on his shoulder. Eric did the same with his arms, before moving one of his hands up to Dele's hair. He stroked Dele's hair for a few seconds before just letting his hand rest at the back of Dele's head.  
They stayed just like that for a few moments, both relishing the hug. 

„So Eric, now tell me more about Portugal“ started a night full of talking, laughing and – in the end - cuddling up and falling asleep on Dele's couch in the early hours of the morning with a smile on their faces. 

Flashback end

After their first movie night they had gotten even closer, with it also becoming one of their traditions to host such a night from time to time.  
Sometimes, other friends or team mates would join, but most of the times the two of them would spend the evening alone and then stay overnight at each others house.

It was one of Eric's favourite things.

**3**

He remained deep in thought for the next few minutes, still thinking about all these nights they'd spent together in the course of their friendship. Nights spent laughing with a film playing in the background, others nights spent actually watching the film they'd choosen. 

And then there were the special nights were they would just lie on Dele's huge couch -music playing somewhere in the background- talking about their past and their families but also about their worries, their hopes for the future; both private and football-wise. 

Eric knew that he could trust Dele and he was sure that Dele felt the same way. Their secrets were safe with the other one and this knowledge made it easier to open up, to just talk freely without holding back. They understood each other and always tried to support and encourage the other. The friendship was an important part of their life for both of them and hopefully it would stay that way in the future, so that they could really stay 'friends for life' as Dele had said it in an interview once. 

His vibrating phone brought him back to reality, so he quickly checked this messages and answered a few of them. It was also time for the next video hence he clicked on the third link on the list. 

The [interview](http://www.tottenhamhotspur.com/spurs-tv/interviews/dele-and-eric-special/) of him and Dele from 10 April 2016 started playing. On this day, they had beaten United 3-0 at home by scoring three goals in six minutes. Dele had scored the first one in the 70th, Toby had followed in the 74th and Erik had finalized the score in the 76th minute. They had still been in the title race then, with spirits and motivation running high, many of the fans and also players already feeling so close to lifting up the premier league trophy at the end of the season. 

\-------

Dele had missed a few chances in recent games, so the happiness about the goal had radiated from him. And Eric had felt it, of course. They had talked about the game and the team's performance for a while, before the reporter had started **„You're going to have to praise him again, I suppose“**

And really, it hadn't been a hardship to compliment Dele again, he had played so well today, with his goal opening the figurative dam for the two following ones.  
**„To be fair, he deserves it because...“** He had heard Dele aww'ing next to him, touching his back briefly in thanks. **„because yesterday he was out after training, practising his finishing and I asked him why and he said 'I've missed quite a few' so he deserves a goal for that... but uhm yeah... he did alright.“**

Dele had started laughing by the end and that had been that.

\-------

Later, in the changing room, Dele had sat down next to him, put his arm around Eric's shoulder and with his mouth only centimeters from Eric's ear he had whispered „Thank you Eric. You're the best brother“.

Dele had already gotten up to leave but had turned back towards Eric and had planted a quick kiss on his cheek. He had taken off quickly after that, while Eric had stayed seated for a few more minutes. With a sigh and a shake of his head he had gotten up, had grabbed his bag and had then made his way to his car. 

A few hours later, already lying in bed, he had caught himself unconsciously touching the spot where Dele had kissed him.  
He had felt nothing. At least that was what he had told himself from that day on. 

**4**

All the memories from that day suddenly came back to him after he'd tried so hard not to think about anything that had happened after the game. Especially the kiss. It had kept him awake for the better part of the night.  
Tossing and turning around in bed, he had tried to just forget it, to push it to the back of his mind where it would stay locked away for eternity. Instead, his brain had played the moment over and over, until exhaustion had caused him to fall into a fitful sleep. 

Dele's birthday had been the next day and although he had already sent a rather sappy message at midnight, he had needed to say it face to face too. Dele had driven up to Milton Keynes for his birthday, so Eric had facetimed him for half an hour. He had even let himself be talked into singing 'Happy Birthday' for his newly 20-year old friend. The things he did for Dele.  
Later that day, he had also uploaded a [picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/BEEHip2Q_gT/) to instagram. It had been nothing special. 

The next link already waited for him. This time it didn't take him to a youtube video, but to the Spurs offical Facebook page. It was their [facebook live video](https://www.facebook.com/TottenhamHotspur/videos/10153867940933505/#) from 8 August 2016.  
Each round of their little game had consisted of Rock, Paper, Scissors and a question for the loser. The first to win five rounds had won while the loser had had to post an apology video. 

Before their little match, Eric had already prepared himself for a loss and therefore an embarrassing apology video on his page. Rock, Paper, Scissors definitely wasn't his strong suit, so his confidence had been pretty low to start with. 

\------- 

Eric had won the first round and Dele the second, both of them had gotten the task to sing a rendition of their initiation song...  
Well, let's just say that at least the viewers had gotten a few minutes of pure musical entertainment. Dele too. 

Eric had lost the next round (stupid scissors!) hence Dele had drawn the next question from the cup. 

**„If you could steal one trait from Dele, what would it be and why?“** Dele had read out the question, then had turned his head towards Eric and had started to fucking pout and flutter his eyelashes! What a great start that had been! Truly.

 **„Hmm... that's a tough question, that. Because there isn't much...“** He had turned himself towards Dele in his chair, their legs nearly touching. **„There isn't much what?“** Dele had already started to frown, because he knew Eric and had probably known what was to come. **„That I'd take.“** Dele had really handed that comeback to Eric on a silver plate! 

And jokes were great, honestly. They were perfect for distracting from a serious question or helped when you needed to play for time. On top of that they were funny and entertaining. An universal weapon so to say.

 **„Is he allowed to insult me?“** Dele had asked the guy off-camera. After a short pause he had added **„What about my good looks?“** That had made Eric laugh. 

However, it hadn't brought him closer to an answer. Because... it had been a tough question, the answer hard to articulate. Especially with a camera, a few other people in the room and the viewers waiting for the response as well. 

**„ I could go emotional or I could like..“** He had become a bit desperate, the pressure to just say something had increased with every second. **„No, go deep“** Dele had interrupted. Eric, in turn, had bursted out laughing.  
... What a great innuendo that had been! 

**„I want you to mean it from the heart“** Eric had instantly known that he could never say something truly coming from his heart in front of a camera. NEVER. Just thinking about truly opening up in front of so many people had made him uncomfortable.

And maybe Dele, who could read Eric better than most people, had felt exactly that because he had switched back to the good old banter. **„Probably be his...“ „Fanta.“** Eric had just shook his head. He could go a bit deeper than that, thank you very much. 

**„My charm.“** Dele had suggested next. And no, they couldn't have gone on like that for the next few minutes.

So, with jiggling legs Eric had said **„No but maybe his fearlessness.“** That had been pretty deep, at least to him. He had also smiled sweetly at his friend, apologizing for the long wait. 

Dele hadn't agreed with his perception. **„That was a bad one, that was a... Of all the things you could've took“** At least that had made both of them laugh.  
Eric's **„I thought it was quite nice“** ended that round.

\------- 

Of course there had been many other things he could've said. Eric knew that. But all the eyes on him during this time had limited the words he had been willing to utter. If only Dele had sat there, the whole thing would've looked different. He could've gone deeper then, much deeper.

Maybe he would've poured out his heart to Dele and all that jazz. But probably not.

He suddenly recalled an incident that had happened only a few months ago. Back during the last international break the whole team had gone out to celebrate the two successful matches they had played that week. 

Flashback: They were in some city in France and a few of the guys had proposed to have a night out in one of the bars close to their hotel. Nearly everyone had approved of the idea and that's why they found themselves in a small underground club a few streets from the hotel soon after. 

They spread out over a few tables; some of the guys were sitting at the bar and others were even dancing on the nearly empty dance floor. There weren't too many other people, the bar rather deserted and the music not too loud, so that talking was still possible.

Eric felt comfortable, -relaxed-, Dele on one side and Harry on the other side of him talking with the guys opposite them, while he was content to just listen to his team mates talk and banter. 

After a few more minutes, he craved something to drink, a cocktail preferably. „Lads, anyone a beer or some other drink?“ Eric asked the table. Suprisingly, no one raised their hand. 

„Okay.. well I'm off to get myself a mojito.“ He stood up and Dele did the same. „Hey Dier, going to join you... so that you don't have to miss me.“ Dele smiled and the table promtly erupted in laughter. Of fucking course. 

„Fuck off, I know that you only want to steal my mojito!“ „Maybe...“ Dele muttered. „Don't act like you don't let him get away with it Dier!“ Harry called. A new wave of laughter from the boys followed. Eric flipped them off before walking away towards the bar, with Dele grabbing onto his elbow and the hoots and whistles from their table following. 'Children, all of them.' Eric thought to himself before shaking his head.

When they arrived at the bar, Eric ordered himself a mojito with little alcohol and two straws. Then the two of them sat down onto the bar stools.  
The drink arrived a little later and was instantly snatched away by Dele, who then proceeded to suck on the straw rather suggestively. 

Eric decided to ignore the gesture and instead tried to get at least a few sips of his beautiful mojito. „Dele, could you please stop drinking my drink that I paid for?“ „Nope“ Dele answered mischievously and took an extra large sip to annoy Eric further. That bastard! 

They "shared" the drink, if you could call it that. Dele got a bit bored, thus he tried to make Eric fall from his stool by tickling him relentlessly. „Mercy, mercy“ Eric wheezed. One foot already threatened to slip from the stool, so he gripped onto Dele's biceps with one hand. Dele stopped after this, but let his eyes wander around the club; quickly finding a new activity with which he could make Eric suffer: Dancing. 

Dele's eyes were starting to glow. This was never a good sign. His prediction was confirmed only seconds later:

„Come dance Eric!“ Dele jumped up and grabbed Eric's wrist. Both of them knew that Eric was a terrible dancer. Obviously, Dele wanted to take advantage of that, so he declined: „Nah. I'm much too sober for this.“ „You don't have to be drunk to dance with me. If anything I'd have to be drunk to dance with you!“ „Believe me, Del. I have to.“ 

Dele promptly started to pout. „You're so mean to me.“ „Oh, come on...Dele!“ Instead of answering, the younger man faked a sob and made his way towards the dance floor alone. Eric sighed before he got up to follow Dele, leaving money for their drink. 

Dele was already dancing around with Kyle but stopped once he saw Eric approaching. „Look who's decided to join us, Kyle. Let's show us your moves, Dier!“ he called out. Eric started to walk backwards but Dele was faster and grapped his upper arm. „No stay please“ he said in a pleading voice. He stayed.

That was how the three of them found themselves alone on the dance floor, having one of the funniest and most epic dance battles in the history of dance battles. Really, their team mates couldn't stop laughing, which also applied to the three dancers themselves. Everyone was having a good time, all men just being 20-something year olds enjoying a night out with friends. It was great and it made Eric forget the embarrassment he should be feeling considering his terrible dance moves. 

A while later they ended the battle, all breathing heavily, applause starting up around them. Eric started moving from the middle of the floor but was stopped by Dele. „Wait! We need to do our couples dance. It's a tradition!“ It wasn't actually a real tradition, but a hilarious dream Dele once had had. In the dream the whole team had slow danced to celebrate each goal and Dele now thought the image was too funny to pass up on.

He called out for the whole team. „Come on boys. Let's each find a partner and dance one last dance. Yes even you Wayne, don't think you can escape this time. I see you moving towards the toilets! Oh and Eric is already taken... by me.“ Dele shouted and put on his best smile. 

All (!) the guys obliged, because of course they did. This was Dele and he could make people do the wildest things. Maybe it was his smile. Maybe his overall charm. Who knew. But it was fascinating to see how Dele had everyone wrapped around his little finger, Eric included. Everyone started to sway and twirled their partner around in circles. It must've looked funny from the position of an outsider, twenty grown man dancing in an empty club after midnight. He would love to see a video of this! 

Dele wrapped both of his arms around Eric's neck but tried to keep distance between them. Eric was having none of that though and pulled Dele closer by a pull of his hips. „You scared of me stepping on your feet or why are you so far away?“ Eric asked. „To be honest.. maybe a bit. But i just thought -“ Dele stopped and looked a bit unsure. „Hey, Del. I'm okay with this as long as you are too.“ „Always.“ They danced close to each other after that.

„You really charmed all of the guys into slow dancing. I can't believe it!“ Eric said into the silence a few moments later. „Did you just call me charming?“ Dele answered somewhat in disbelief. „Well yes. You are uhm.. you have a lot of charm“ he stammered. Shit... this was going into the completely wrong direction right now. 

„Aww thanks... Okay let's see. A good thing about you... mhm..“ Dele pretended to rack his brain for an answer. „Ah yes..your shirt looks okay tonight!“ Dele let his eyes wander up and down Eric's chest. „Tight fitting too. I'm surprised! You should wear this more often... really uhm accentuates your abs.“ They stopped dancing and Dele touched his chest briefly. That, combined with his words, made Eric blush. Dele had to stop this.

„Stop being so charming, I'm starting to blush.“ He uttered the words carefully. „Maybe... I want you to blush.“ Dele shot back. Eric was taken aback by that answer: „Why would you want that?“ he questioned. Dele looked at Eric, lowered his head and then mumbled „Looks good“. The tension between them was palpable.

Eric could only shove his friend away playfully, throwing the word „Tosser“ after Dele before skipping off of the dance floor. He needed to get out of this club. Needed to bring some distance between Dele and him and catch a bit of fresh air to cool his burning cheeks.  
He said his goodbyes to the team and excused himself. Shortly after exiting the club Eric felt a hand on his shoulder. „Hey Eric. Wait for me. I'm tired too.“ It was Dele. So much for getting a bit of a time out from his best friend. 

They walked the short way in silence, both of them lost in their own little world. They said their goodnights in front of Eric's room. Dele wrapped him up in a longer-than-probably-acceptable hug, touched his neck briefly and then left without another word. Eric just stood there for a bit longer. He got ready for bed on auto-pilot. A lot had happened that night. Both of them had confessed personal stuff to each other, things you usually wouldn't reveal to a friend or even your best friend.

Later, he laid in bed, thoughts about the evening running wild. Would they just act like nothing had happened? Or would they get closer again and confess even more? He didn't know what scenario he prefered. 

His mind was a mess, a mess of questions and hopes that unfortunately kept him awake until 4am. 

The team departed at 9 am. Eric had only had four hours of sleep, therefore he had dark circles under his eyes. On the bus, he took a window seat, waited until Dele sat down next to him and fell asleep in a flash. 

A few hours later, he sensed some movement next to him and woke up. Dele was still or already awake and was writing something on his phone. Probably a message. 

He didn't notice that Eric was no longer sleeping, which was great because it made it possible for Eric to listen in on the following conversation. 

„Dier's asleep?“ a voice asked. „Yes.“ Dele whispered, trying to stay quiet for Eric's sake. Eric was pretty sure that it was Harry.  
„So Dele, saw you flirting with him the whole evening.. sipping his drink and calling dips on him for the slow dance. Anything to say to that?“ Harry went on. 

Eric could feel eyes on him. A few seconds later he heard a soft slapping sound and the silent laughs of Dele and Harry. Everything became quiet again. Suddenly he felt a squeeze to his leg and a barely audible „Maybe“ was mumbled in his direction. Silence took over again.

He napped until they arrived back in England. Dele was weirdly hectic while they waited for their luggage. He kept moving from one foot to another, jiggling his legs and then nearly fled when he received his suitcase. 

Luckily, Eric was fast enough to wrap his friend up in a hug. They would see each other again in five days, but five days without Dele's body close to his always felt a bit colder. „See you Delboy“ Eric whispered. Dele just nooded into his neck. 

They said goodbye again and then got into their respective cars. 

Two hours later, he got a message from Dele. It said: „Knew that you weren't asleep“. Eric was shocked, didn't know what to reply and moreover: what to make of this. 

So Dele apparently had known that Eric hadn't been asleep but had nevertheless mumbled 'maybe' when Harry had asked him about flirting with Eric. 

He couldn't wrap his head around what that meant for them, for their friendship. Something would've to change between them now.

Nothing changed. That evening Dele wrote another message -completely ignoring his first one- asking if he wanted to have lunch with him in two days' time. Eric agreed and they exchanged a few more messages before he went to bed. 

The next time they saw each other, it didn't feel weird. They hugged and then spent a relaxing afternoon in the city, talking and bantering plenty. It was good. Just like always.

Flashback end

From that day on, they had been caught in the weird limbo between too close and not close enough. They still were. And it didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon. 

**5**

To distract himself from that thought and how easy it would be –in theory- for them to change the state of their relationship from friends to 'more than friends' if they just talked, he quickly clicked the last link on the list. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rgb7Eilgp0c) which started to load on his screen. Because no thanks, he had gone through the whole thing in person, no need to watch the recording too.

He wanted to close the tab again, maybe try to fall asleep now, just find an excuse to not watch it, but a voice inside his head urged him to relive the interview and all the memories tied to it. So he did. He settled back against his cushions and pressed 'play'. The closer he got to the famous scene, the faster his heart started beating. He just couldn't help it. 

\------- 

As it had been an interview for Dele's birthday (according to Eric himself), they had talked about the difference between being 19 and 20 years old. 

Dele had started with **„Uhm.. yeah. Obviously it's been a good year for me.“** And sure, Dele certainly would've been able to talk about his 'good year' for a few minutes, but honestly, Eric had just wanted Dele to get to the point. Therefore, he had interrupted him: **„What would you say has been the highlight of your year?“** Eric had left the question open to interpretation, but had -of course- expected an answer to do with football. 

Dele had had a different view on that. While looking Eric directly in the eyes he had uttered the two words that still seemed so unreal, so incomprehensible to him whenever he let himself think about them. **„The highlight of my year? Meeting you.“**

These last two words had been bold; no room for alternative interpretations left, at least for Eric. The look on Dele's face had seemed sincere, a small but honest smile lighting up his facial features, his eyes still boring into Eric's.  
Everything had felt so intense, time had stood still and it had only been the two of them in the small room... for 0.1 beautiful and peaceful seconds.

Eric had needed to get a grip on himself though, had already felt the camera on him, ready to catch his reaction. The first step had included breaking Dele's stare. Next had come an appropriate answer without any kind of immediate declaration of love or some other sappy shit that definitely didn't belong in an "professional" interview. **„That's emotional. That's a bit emotional...“**

Now, Eric only had had to steer the whole interview into the right direction again by formulating the question more precisely this time. **„Now seriously. The highlight of your year.“** Typical Dele, he had interrupted Eric in the midst of posing the new old question. **„The highlight of my year?“ „Your sporting highlight.“** Eric had emphasized, because no way he would've gone through another one of Dele's confessions without attacking the man in question with a kiss, or two, or twenty. Maybe. 

Dele had -luckily- answered with his two favourite goals and their banter had come back for almost the whole video.

\------- 

After the interview, Eric had accompanied Dele to lunch, although he had already eaten before. They had sat at their table, the rest of the boys nowhere to be found, silence surrounding them. They hadn't talked about the interview at all. Instead, Dele had told him about some of the latest movies out in cinema and the two of them had made plans to watch a few of them. After that, Dele had collected his pre-made meals from the kitchen chef and had driven Eric home. 

Another normal day in the life of Dele Alli and Eric Dier, both pros in saying something rather deep and obvious but then not acting on it. They were really good at pretending that an incident hadn't even happened and so it was easy for them to switch back into banter-mode within a few moments.  
The same procedure every single time, without exception.

\------- 

At the end of the interview Eric had asked one last question, totally unrelated to the rest of the interview, but it had seemed necessary to ask it. A real interviewer (aka one who was always fishing for headlines) would've asked the same anyways, so Dele should've expected this particular inquiry. **„Any love interest in your life?“**  
**„No... I'm still single and ready to mingle“** The both of them had promptly erupted into laughter.

But Dele hadn't stopped after that funny part. No, he had actually gone on and had come up with a rather deep and serious answer. **„You know obviously, i don't think you can look for love. I think it finds you. But I'm still...“** He had come that far without outright laughing but after that there had been no holding back. Eric's **„It's getting emotional“** and the furious wiping at his eyes had ended the -probably- worst interview for Eric.  
All because of Dele. 

\------- 

Only after watching the finished video Eric had paid attention to the last few of Dele's words. The 'But I'm still' was still ghosting through his head from time to time. Whenever that happened he always felt like the sentence was urging him to do something to turn these words from 'I'm still waiting' to 'Love found me'.  
And Eric wanted to be the one to bring about this change. He really did. 

Eric closed his eyes as another memory made its way out of the cage in the back of his mind. He didn't fight it, because tonight was about letting his feelings flow freely before bottling them up again in the morning. 

Flashback: 

It was a cold and dark day at White Hart Lane. Not just because the sun was long since gone and the wind was slowly picking up. No, the loss they'd just experienced also played a big role in making Eric shiver with cold in his thin jacket and shorts.

He was still out on the pitch, nearly the whole crowd and the other players already gone, but some Spurs fans still applauding their team, although there wasn't much to clap about. They'd just lost the second match of the Round of 16 in the Europa League against Borussia Dortmund. Spurs had lost the first match too, with 0:3, and the final score of this game, 1:2, had definitely sealed their end in the competition. 

Eric was angry and disappointed, because another chance at a title was gone. Just like that. At least the title in the Premier League was not out of reach yet. Spurs still had a chance there and Eric was determined to use it. They deserved a title this year, as the team was better than probably ever before, with so many players showing great performances in nearly all the games. And that not only against smaller teams but also against, what people considered, the 'big ones'. And there was still so much potential left to use. 

So from now on all their energy would go towards the league. It was the last chance at winning a title this season, which was one of Eric's biggest wishes at the moment. Maybe even the biggest. With these thoughts he waved at the fans one last time and made his way to the changing room.

When he entered the room, it was already fairly deserted. He could still hear a few voices in the showers but apart from that, no one was there anymore. And Eric got it. After a loss he was normally one of the first ones to leave the changing room, drive home to his dogs and laze about on the couch for the rest of the night.

He didn't really know why he was still here today. In retrospect it was perhaps fate. 

He was just getting ready to shower when Danny came out of the showers. „Oh Eric! There you are. Dele was already looking for you..“ Danny said while getting dressed. „Yeah.. spent a bit more time on the pitch tonight, thinking and such. What does he want?“ he answered. „Don't know man. But I guess he's a bit down and just needs someone to talk to. And he asked for you, so..“ Danny responded before waving goodbye, making his way out of the dressing room. 

Eric entered the showers and heard Dele's humming from the back of the room. He made his way over and got into the stall next to Dele's. It stayed quiet between them, except for the water hitting the floor. After he was done, Eric shut off the water and decided to speak up: „You want to talk here or in the changing room, Del?“ „Outside.“ came back in a monotonous voice. So both of them left and then sat down next to each other on the bench in front of their lockers.

„Now tell me Del boy... what's up?“ Eric asked. Dele looked at him with a pout on his face and started: „I don't know really. I guess it just hit me that we dropped out of yet another competition... and I'm just so frustrated and disappointed! I played like shit today and..“ Dele's breath got faster „and one minute after I was subbed off they scored another goal. That just gave me the last kick, probably. I don't know why it gets to me that much.. I'm so stupid!“ He stopped to look at Eric. 

And Eric got Dele, he did. He felt the exact same way, but it was more important to get Dele out of his shit mood. A grumpy Dele was never good. He took Dele's hand into his and sqeezed a bit. „Hey Del, I get you and I get your frustration because I feel it too, okay? I'd love to just hide away for a few days and get over it in peace. Just ignore it all, you know? But after the game, as I stood alone on the pitch, I couldn't stop thinking about how much we deserve a title. The thought just came when I watched some fans applauding us after the loss. They support us and we're going to win a title this season, for all of us! I promise!“ His voice was steadily becoming more sure and powerful.

„How can you promise things like that? After a game like that?“ Dele was still not convinced. Eric went on: „Because we got players like Harry, Mousa, Sonny, Toby.. and I could go on like that. We have all these great players..“ Eric paused and looked directly into Dele's eyes. He continued: „..and we got _you_ , okay? You're important to the team, just like everyone else. We need you and your fighting spirit! So don't beat yourself up over something that's not even your fault. You and me, and the rest of team, we're going to win the league. We're going to show everyone what our team's capable of! What you're capable of.“ He focused on Dele's face again. 

Dele just stared at him with big eyes. There was gratitude and a bit of admiration in his expression, but also a spark of something Eric couldn't identify. Then, Dele nodded and a smile started to spread all over his face. „Wow Eric... That was, without a doubt, one of the best motivational speeches I've ever heard! You should become the assigned motivational speaker for our team, really. I'm going to talk to the gaffer asap.“ Eric could only shake his head at that. He hadn't even intended for the speech to get so emotional, it had just happened. 

Dele's smile got impossibly brighter. „I really mean it though! Thanks so much for being there for me even if I'm stupid for overreacting like this“ „Dele could you please stop calling yourself stupid, ok? There's nothing wrong with overreacting from time to time. Everyone does it.“ Dele nodded but remained silent and lowered his head. Eric could still see the small smile around the corner of his mouth. 

They both got ready quickly after that and left for their respective cars. In the car park, Dele followed Eric to his car and promtly drew him into a firm hug. Eric knew that it meant 'Thank you for listening to me' and he gladly returned the hug. He loved to help Dele in any way possible. Just as he started to draw back from it, Dele grabbed him again. „Don't go“ he murmured. „Well.. I can't stay here forever Dele“ Eric said softly. „Okay, then you have to take me with you“ Dele answered. 

Eric didn't have to think about it. Dele still seemed so sad and deep down he didn't want to let Dele go home alone in such a bad mood. Therefore, he took both of their bags, unlocked his car and put them in the boot. Dele was sitting in the front seat, typing on his phone. „I wrote Harry that I'm sleeping over at your place. Wasn't too amused as he already prepared cocoa for me.“ Dele told and the two of them had to snigger because of course Harry had made cocoa for Dele to cheer him up. 

The car ride was spent in comfortable silence, Dele probably already dozing next to him. „Hey Dele, Dele wake up!“ He shook his friend awake when they arrived at his house. „I'm up, I'm up“ Dele muttered before taking the keys from Eric and shuffling towards the front door. Eric fetched both of their bags before following Dele inside. „I'm going to watch a movie now“ Dele declared while making his way towards the living room, trying to stifle a yawn. „You fell asleep in the car. No way you're getting through half an hour, let alone a whole movie!“ he replied before shaking his head and going after the other man. 

Dele was already lying on the couch, a blanket thrown over his legs and a pillow covering half of his face. Eric sat down next to his head and got comfortable. Dele put on some comedy they had seen before and promptly put his head onto Eric's lap. „Play with my hair“ he mumbled sleepily before concentrating on the movie. Eric sighed but obliged, because he secretly liked it a lot. 

Only twenty minutes in, Eric could hear soft snoring and actually had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Predictably, Dele had fallen asleep within only a few minutes and was now sleeping soundly on his lap. He smiled down softly before turning of the TV. He was tired himself, hence he wanted to get both of them to bed quickly.

He didn't want to wake Dele up though. So Eric put Dele's head down onto the couch before lifting him up carefully and carrying him towards his bedroom. Dele could sleep there while he would sleep in one of the guestrooms. 

Just as he had covered Dele with his blanket and got ready to leave, the other man opened his eyes again. „Where you going?“ he questioned disoriented. „Goin' to sleep in one of my guestrooms“ Eric explained before taking a step back. „No!! Stay please. Your bed is big enough for both of us!“ Dele said, patting the space next to him. He definitely was much more awake than a few seconds before. Eric was still unsure, but then made the mistake to look at Dele's face. He looked so small and vulnerable and -goddammit- Eric couldn't say no now. 

Therefore, he put on shorts and a T-shirt and got in next to Dele. Instead of staying on his side, Dele immediately laid his head onto Eric again, this time on his chest. „Goodnight“ Dele whispered before starting to breathe rhythmically, falling asleep. Eric, however, was unable to do so. 

He watched Dele's sleeping face, his features relaxed safe for a small frown. He looked so young and soft, making Eric's heart ache with a familiar feeling, one which he sometimes got while looking at his friend. When seeing Dele like this, the only thing Eric wanted to do was to protect the younger man from the world outside. 

Of course, that wasn't possible and most of the time it wasn't necessary to do so. Dele had a thick skin, he knew how to ignore certain news and articles, how to not let them affect him. But sometimes Dele just needed this; letting other people take care of him, cheering him up and making sure that he was okay. Dele's childhood friends and his family were always there for him and that was great, really. Yet, from time to time Dele needed someone who knew what it felt like to lose a big game because the other person had just experienced the same game on the same pitch. And for that, his go-to person was nearly always Eric. Just like tonight. 

At some point during his thought process, Eric had started to stroke Dele's hair lightly but gradually, his movements got slower and slower. He could hardly keep his eyes open now and so he decided to give in to sleep, but not before kissing Dele's forehead lightly. Eric smiled down at him affectionately one last time before he finally fell asleep too. 

In the morning, Eric woke up to something jumping onto his chest. A few moments later he felt a wet tongue on his cheek. Shit! He had left the door open last night and now his boys were jumping onto the bed to wake him up for their morning walk. Luckily, Dele was somehow still sleeping soundly -hogging three quarters of their shared blanket- so Eric got up quickly and shooed his dogs out of the room. 

After one hour Eric got back. The house was still quiet, so he decided to get started on breakfast. He set the table, prepared a few eggs, a bit of bacon and a few slices of toast. Time to wake Dele up.

As he entered the room, Dele was already up and rummaging through Eric's shirt drawers. Any other person would've gotten a bollocking, but not so Dele, because Eric had given up on trying to stop him after the first time he'd done it. Dele picked out a few shirts, inspected them with a critical look and a shake of his head before throwing them into the drawer again. „You really got no decent shirt in here... unbelievable“ Dele said. „So nothing has changed since you last went through these two weeks ago? Unbelievable!“ Eric shot back. „Also you don't have to act like you hate my baggy shirts. You stealing them shows the exact opposite.“ he added. 

Dele went suspiciously quiet, because there was no comeback when Eric had the receipts (some screenshots from Dele's snapchat where he was wearing one of Eric's old training shirts which was missing after a movie night with Dele. He had looked good in it, so Eric hadn't given him shit for stealing it). This time Dele took a red T-shirt, put it on, and skipped down the stairs. Eric could only smile after him dumbly. He loved when Dele wore his clothes and took them with him, even if that meant that he would never get them back. 

He could always buy new shirts. But Dele was priceless. 

When Eric came down, Dele had already prepared a plate with Eric's food for both of them. Eric thanked him with a squeeze to his shoulder in passing then sat down opposite him. „Slept well?“ he asked Dele. „Yeah.. slept like a baby. Your bed's so comfortable and so are you“ Dele replied with a smile. „Me?“ Eric enquired perplexed. In what way was he comfortable? „Your chest. It's really nice. Also i've discovered that you're quite keen on cuddling.“ 

Eric nearly spit out his egg on toast, before hiding his face behind his hands. This couldn't be true, Dele was probably just taking the piss out of him, right? Dele, in turn, started to snort with laughter. The bastard would get his payback soon enough! „No really Eric. You just have to accept it. You're a big, cuddly softie“ Dele got out inbetween more laughter. „Can you just stop!??“ Eric was getting impossibly redder with every word that came out of Dele's mouth. 

He stood up and got ready for the recovery session at the training center. Dele was waiting for him at the car where they spent the car ride singing along to the radio. Dele had a few tears in his eyes by the end of it. It was so great to see him laughing and joking again!

As they arrived, Danny was getting out of his car next to them. He waved and then waited for the two of them. „Hey guys! Dele you feeling better?“ Danny asked. „Yes I'm fine. Eric here gave me a great motivational speech and then we cuddled in his bed“ Dele told without even thinking about how it may sound to other people, what it implied. „Well that's cute! You've got to motivate me too now, Eric!“ Danny smirked. He looked at Eric intendly before the three of them moved towards the building. 

The recovery session went fine. But just as Eric was finished with his shower, Danny caught him. „Just tell him Eric“ he whispered before disappearing into the showers. Eric could only watch him from where he was glued to the spot. 

Flashback End

Obviously, that hadn't happened yet, although Eric wanted it to happen so bad. At times, it hurt to merely watch Dele from the distance, wanting to touch him, hug him, kiss him but not being able to so because they were just friends. And then there were the nights where Dele fell asleep on Eric's sofa and the only thing he wished for was to lie down close to him, face to face, sharing the heat. 

Someone just had to take the first step now and after watching all the videos, which in turn brought back hidden memories, Eric was more than tempted to just drive to Dele's house right now.  
He still wasn't sure if Dele even felt the same, but he was more confident now than a few hours before. Eric picked up his phone and typed in a text message: „Should I tell him?“ The answer came promptly „YESS!! Get in yr car now&do it!! Ohh and I want to be flower girl at the wedding ;) Good luck!“ Eric grinned before sending back „Now?“. „YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!“ was the reply before the other person went offline. 

Okay, so Eric was really going to do this now. He was going to drive to Dele's at 10 pm at night and confess his undying love to him. Easy peasy! 

**+1**

Normally, the time it took Eric to drive to Dele's place flew by. But right now, Eric had the feeling that the road just stretched on and on for eternity. As he finally arrived, he felt as if he had driven for hours on end. Whereas, in reality, it had been 15 minutes. He stayed seated in his car, contemplating just returning to his place and forgetting this whole „thing“ which he had created in his head during the last few hours. Now, sitting in the quiet of his car in Dele's driveway, the rush and the excitement from the last half an hour were gone and the 'what-ifs' started to appear in front of him:

What if Dele wasn't even at home? (All his cars stood there.) But what if he was but he had company? (Unlikely, because Eric knew that it was Dele's designated 'Me evening' tonight where he usually took a bath and watched whatever was on TV.) 

And the biggest was of course: What if Dele didn't feel the same? Eric would make a fool of himself in front of Dele! Not like it was something new with all their banter BUT usually Dele was the fool. 

For example that old [Myspace video](https://twitter.com/Simply_Spurs/status/690675865290674176) of Dele singing 'I wish I was a Punk Rocker'. THAT was what you called embarrassing! But it was also incredibly funny (so much so that Eric had tears in his eyes after the third repeat) and the perfect device to tease the younger one over and over again. He loved that; teasing Dele, calling him out. And there were exactly two reasons for that: Firstly, he adored Dele's laugh, the sound of it so high and clear. Secondly, their banter was one of the foundations of their friendship, they both enjoyed it, thrived off of it. There was always something new they could give each other shit for.

Some people didn't understand it at all, asked them „But aren't you a bit too mean to each other sometimes?“ or „Would real friends really do things like that to each other?“  
Well, those people just didn't get their relationship, didn't get that they would never hurt the other one intentionally. Both, him and Dele, knew their lines, the ones they shouldn't cross, especially because they were best friends who knew a lot about each other. 

With all his thinking Eric had strayed farther and farther away from his original mission: Tell Dele about his romantic feelings and hopefully getting these feelings reciprocated. 

He pushed himself out of the car, walked up the driveway until he arrived at Dele's doorstep. 

There he stood now, stiff and sort of awkward because he had no idea how to start the conversation once Dele opened the door. So Eric told himself to calm down, took one final breath and rang the doorbell. He could hear footsteps from inside that got closer and closer until they came to a stop. A rather irritated Dele opened the door. „Who the fuck comes to my house at– Oh Eric.. hey.. you didn't say that you were coming over tonight, did you? Otherwise I would've already ordered some takeout! I know that you don't like to cook after days like these and oh god I don't even have snacks.. fuck! I'm the worst host ever, please excuse me...“. 

Dele was about to go on for a solid ten minutes and Eric honestly didn't have the time for whatever Dele was going to say. So he decided to interrupt Dele's monologue: „Dele! Can you please calm down for a second before you talk yourself into oblivion here. Jeez.. I didn't come for a movie night and this whole 'me standing on your doorstep at 10 pm' is ... rather spontanious, you know. But I need to talk to you, like right now. Please.“ „Ookay. Eric what is wrong? You can tell me everything! ..Are the dogs fine... Eric?“ Dele was watching Eric intently, waiting for his reaction. 

Instead of replying, Eric decided to just go for it, no more second thoughts. He surged forward, pressed his lips to Dele's and waited. For what, he wasn't sure himself. Of course he wanted Dele to return the kiss, to deepen it and then to just keep on kissing him. 

But the other possibility was slowly creeping to the forefront of his mind, clouding his joy and the relief of finally feeling Dele's soft lips against his own. The fear of Dele pushing him away and closing the door on him loomed over his head like a dark cloud. Suddenly, that fear was taking over Eric's body and he was pushing Dele away carefully. 

Abruptly, Dele opened his eyes and took a step back before shaking his head and looking down onto the floor. Eric didn't know where to look either, so he also looked at his feet. An uncomfortable silence arose, as neither man knew what to say or do now. Because THIS, kissing, had never had happened between them before, regardless of many people thinking so. 

Of course the two of them loved cuddling, wrestling, hugging; just being close to each other made both of them giddy and happy. They loved breakfast, lunch or dinner dates (it really didn't matter) because they could just talk for hours on end, sitting in a little coffee shop somewhere in London or in their respective homes. 

But Eric also enjoyed their silence, for example, when they were walking their dogs together, their shoulders bumping and hands touching from time to time as they each relished the fresh air and the peace of the nature. Or when they were watching a movie at Dele's and the only sounds were coming from the TV and the sweet popcorn Dele was munching on. 

They didn't need words to communicate, often a smile or a look in each others eyes was enough for them to know what the other one was thinking.  
Harry had called it 'That weird telepathy thing you two have going on' and Eric decided that he quite liked that description. Because it was weird, when he really thought about it for a while. 

But it had always been like that between Dele and him. From the day they'd first met, Eric had felt something special when looking at Dele or when talking to him. His smiles got bigger, the crinkles around his eyes got deeper and his expression got softer whenever Dele made a silly joke, yeah even when Dele made fun of him or teased him relentlessly. Eric just couldn't help it. For a few days, he had tried to surpress his laughs but then Dele had just looked at him with his brown puppy dog eyes and Eric just couldn't have helped it. 

So he had given up on trying to become more subtle and less lovesick and instead had started to make heart eyes at Dele whenever the other man wasn't looking. Which was great, honestly, because he got to admire Dele's beautiful face from multiple angles without Dele catching on (most of the time).  
And on the off-chance of Dele catching him he always resorted back to either laughing or nudging his friend until he turned his head away again. 

From the beginning on their relationship had been special, always that bit more closer, more intimate than the other guys. Yeah, Eric loved all his teammates a lot but the difference was that he didn't imagine holding their hand or kissing them. With Dele, he could never be close enough, he always longed for more.

„Eric can you please say something? Anything? I'm going a bit crazy right now to be honest.“ Dele's voice was pleading and a bit shaky... and GOD Eric wanted to hit himself. How could he just let Dele stand there, probably confused and overwhelmed, while contemplating his own feelings? Eric was one of the last people who had ever wanted to hurt Dele, intentionally or unintenionally. Dele deserved only the best and Eric wanted to give that to him.

„Dele, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have -“ Eric started but Dele was quick to interrupt him „Oh come on, Eric. Don't pull that shit on me now. You do know that YOU started kissing me and not the other way around, do you?“  
„..done it like that. But thanks for reminding me that I kissed you two minutes ago Delboy.“ Eric was smirking now. 

Dele promptly started pouting because he fucking knew what it did to Eric. Eric sighed and that was the signal for Dele to start laughing. Why was he in love with a dumbass? 

„I wanted it to be more romantic... maybe cooking your favourite meal for you. But I couldn't wait any longer. And that's why I'm standing here on your doorstep, asking for a second chance to kiss you again because I want nothing more than that...“ 

He wanted to go on with his love declaration but was once again interrupted by Dele, this time by his laughter. Dele was holding his stomach and even started wheezing. The audacity!

„Diet.. please stop before i piss myself. You don't have to act like we're in some drama! Use your mouth to actually do something useful for once... like kissing me again.“ Eric remained silent again.  
„Okay, if you don't want to do the honours, then I, unfortunately, will have to-“ 

Dele couldn't finish his sentence as Eric was kissing him again. This time he put all his feelings for Dele into the kiss, all the still unspoken words between them and the longing for Dele's lips he had felt since the first kiss. Dele returned the kiss instantly and started to run one of his hands through Erics hair, while the other one was resting on his cheek. Eric had wanted to start slow, only their closed lips meeting during their second first kiss but Dele seemed to have different plans. Suddenly, he felt the tip of Dele's tongue on his lips. 'That was fast' he thought before he granted access. 

He got lost in the kiss, completely overwhelmed by their proximity, Dele's slightly erratic breathing, his slighty damp hair and the scent of his shower gel. It was just so unmistakeably Dele and it was driving Eric crazy. He was really getting turned on by a shower gel... that was a new low, even for him. 

Just as Eric was slowly backing Dele up against the door frame, the younger one detached his lips from Eric's. „You're not going to seduce me on my own doorstep, are you Dier? Because that's low and uncomfortable as hell. At least for me. So be a gentleman and take me inside. Please and thank you.“  
Eric could only nod dumbly, still too taken by the previous action. 

The two of them stepped inside and Dele started to escort Eric towards his bedroom right away. „You interrupted my movie night in bed so don't you think I only want to get you in my bed for the obvious reason, okay?“ 

Instead of answering, Eric picked him up swiftly and carried Dele to his bed where he put him down slowly. „Gonna use the loo.. wait before you start!“ Dele nodded, before he started to smirk. „Ohh now i know why you got to use the loo now. I got you all hot and bothered, right?“ 

Dele took a small break to catch Eric's reaction. The latter could already feel his cheeks heating up and his heart beating faster. So he got up and quickly walked towards the bathroom. But Dele obviously wasn't finished yet. „Don't you dare wank without me, Dier!“ he shouted, laughter evident in his voice. 

Eric wanted the ground to open up and swallow him and never release him again. Of course, Dele had noticed his obvious attraction to him and now decided to make fun of Eric. Why was Eric so gone for someone who only seemed to make fun of him? 

He got back after a few minutes only to see Dele lounging on his bed in boxershorts only. 'Really doing the most to toture me' Eric thought to himself before taking off his jacket and trousers. 

He kept his shirt on, but was stopped in the process of lying down by Dele. „This is a no-shirts zone. Come on I want to see your abs“ Dele giggled. „Bullshit. And you've seen my abs before Del“ He was starting to blush again.. dammit! 

„My bed is warm and I have a nice duvet. You don't need your shirt“ Dele tried again, this time trying to sound serious. „Fine.“ Eric took of his shirt „Now move over so i can get under that duvet of yours“.

The other man pretended to contemplate the request, then sighed and made room for Eric. 

„I'm watching a horror movie right now so you have to come and cuddle me“ Dele patted the space next to him. „Dele, you're watching Iron Man.“ „Still scary. Just come and cuddle.“ „Just say that you want to feel me up. I know you“ Eric was outright laughing now. „Fuck off... I don't know why I bothered to open the door“ Dele sounded more like a petulant child than a 20-year old man. 

„Shhh.. now come and snuggle up with me“ Dele took the invitation and put his head on Eric's shoulder. Meanwhile, one of his hands promptly started to caress Eric's abdomen. „Feels nice“ , the younger one mumbled from his position. 

The TV stayed off. 

After a while, Eric decided to break the silence and finally tell Dele why he was here. „Don't you want to know why I'm here tonight?“, Eric started. „Nah“ „Really?“ He was confused. 

„Yeah, really. Happens quite a lot, you know. People coming here in the evening and trying to get it on with me on my doorstep.“ „Asshole.“ Eric was trying to shove Dele of off him but the other man held on „No Eric. Don't! I'm going to be serious from now on... so tell me.. please“.

And so Eric told the whole story. From him finding the tweet and freaking out to him watching videos of them together and then deciding to spill his guts to Dele. Dele listened without interrupting him once, which Eric was thankful for. 

When he was finished he tried to find a change in Dele's facial expression. There was none. Dele still had a soft smile on his face and he hadn't stopped caressing Eric's chest either. 

„Don't you think I'm nuts for realizing my feelings by watching videos?“ Eric asked. „Why should I be? Really, I should thank that fan and the videos. They brought you here. To me.“ He had a serious look on his face and continued „Who knows how long it would've taken us otherwise. I'm glad that you're here know.“ 

Eric could only kiss him. This time, their kiss stayed rather tame, mainly because Dele interrupted it yet again. „Eric, I'm hungry. Can we get an apple?“ „You really think I'm going to get up now so you can eat an apple downstairs“ Eric asked incredulously. 

Dele just started pouting because that bastard knew Eric wouldn't be able to resist. „Fine. Come on you massive baby“ „Hey!“ 

That was why - a few minutes later – they were sitting in Dele's kitchen, the latter eating an apple and Eric patiently waiting next to him. 

„Come on, Dele. I'm cold and sleepy“ Eric whined. „Don't rush me baby“ Dele said inbetween two bites. The pet name made him blush instantly. „Don't call me that“ „Why?“ came back in a mock serious voice. „You know why“ „No. Anyways, I'm allowed to now that we've finally kissed.“ 

With that, Dele got up and walked into the direction of the bedroom without even looking back to see if Eric was following. Of course he was. 

\-------

_**… A bit later** _

„Oh.. and Eric“ Dele started. „Mhm?“ They were lying in bed again, Dele's head on Eric's chest, while their feet were intertwined and Eric's hand was stroking Dele's back. Dele was whispering his words into Eric's neck which made Eric shiver. 

It felt so good, Dele's lips grazing the sensitive skin there while one hand was softly stroking his hair and the other one was running up and down his chest. It felt comfortable and it felt like home. Eric couldn't imagine anything better than lying in bed with Dele, feeling him so close, heat radiating from his body.

„I meant it, I really did“ Dele whispered. „What do you mean?“ Dele moved Eric's face so that they were at eye level with each other. He tried to find Erics eyes in the dark.  
„The highlight of my year was meeting you.“ And instead of letting Eric come up with an answer, Dele sealed their lips in a kiss and got on top of Eric.  
A sleepless night had never before been _that_ good. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! It would mean a lot if you left a kudos and/or a comment. As this is my first fanfiction and English is not my native language, especially comments are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism would help me a lot but feedback in general would be great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://delesdier.tumblr.com/) and scream/cry with me about Dele, Eric and other footballers ♥ You can also leave feedback there if you want ♥


End file.
